


Not extinct enough

by sova, theonetruenorth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Other members of the Inquisition, Secret Relationship, apostate!Magnus, ex-templar!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: He needed alcohol after the day he’d had. Their party had just returned from Crestwood, where they had assisted the Inquisitor. They had an abundance of supplies, thanks to recent generous donation from Orlais, and they were prepared for anything - horrible weather, bandits, wild animals, and Venatori. Anything.Except for fucking dragons.





	Not extinct enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Окончательно и бесповоротно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717056) by [Roleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri)



> For Dani. We're so lucky to have you in our lives <3
> 
> Happy birthday <3

Alec stared down into his mug of ale and tried to remember if it had looked just as murky and unappetizing the last time he drank in the tavern. He never really got used to the taste of Ferelden beer. It was an ‘ _acquired taste_ ’, as Jace would say. Isabelle just called it ‘ _a swill that is a notch better than paint cleaner_ ’. Alec still wasn’t sure whose opinion he was inclined to agree with.

Still, bad beer was better than no beer.

Alec took another long drink, shuddered, and considered drinking it all in one go. Perhaps it would be less distasteful then.

Probably not.

But he needed alcohol after the day he’d had. Their party had just returned from Crestwood, where they had assisted the Inquisitor. They had an abundance of supplies, thanks to recent generous donation from Orlais, and they were prepared for anything - horrible weather, bandits, wild animals, and Venatori. Anything.

Except for fucking dragons.

A shiver ran down Alec’s spine at the memory of the great beast charging at them and the powerful waves of electricity it sent their way. He, Jace, and Izzy joined the fray and tried to support Lavellan and her party as best they could, but it was a tough battle.

“I thought high dragons were extinct,” Alec’s voice was a little hysterical after the fight was over and the beast was slayed. He was bent over, trying to catch his breath. His fingers hurt from the massive amount of arrows he had shot, the skin of his fingertips raw and tender. Jace was lying on his back on the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Izzy was sitting with her back against a large rock, her eyes closed as she rested.

“Mostly extinct, I guess,” Jace said, unhelpfully, looking at Lavellan and her party as they argued about how to butcher the dragon for the valuable materials and magical ingredients.

“Mostly extinct,” Alec said, his voice trembling with rage, “is NOT EXTINCT ENOUGH.”

Their party made it back to Skyhold without any other trouble, thank the Maker. Alec barely had time to throw his armor and bow at his bunk in the barracks before making his way into the tavern, hell bent on getting drunk as quickly as possible.

He never wanted to see another dragon in his life. Hopefully after that day the great beast moved from “mostly extinct” into the “really, really extinct” category.

Jace joined him at first, but his attention was quickly drawn to the new serving girl, a red-head named Clary, with whom he was currently trying to flirt with over at the bar. Alec just shook his head and focused on his drink instead. His cup was getting alarmingly empty. He could _almost_ see the bottom of it through the murky dregs of beer.

“Well,” a voice next to his table caught Alec’s attention, “I see you don’t find the ale any more appealing than I do.”

Alec raised his head and sure enough, it was Magnus who was looking down on him.

Magnus…the charismatic man from Antiva, who’d lived in Val Royeaux for most of his life and was well-versed in the art of politics and diplomacy that ruled in Orlais. The force mage and shapeshifter, often seen on the battlefield in the form of giant black cat, tearing through their enemies with ease. The charming apostate, who wormed his way into everyone’s hearts faster than you could say ‘ _abomination_ ’.

And the object of Alec’s embarrassingly huge crush.

Magnus was impeccably dressed, as always, in robes of dark blue silk brocade and white samite. The many buckles and leather straps of the outfit were as confusing as they were intriguing. His hair was lighter at the tips and his eyes were ringed with black coal, bringing attention to them from afar.

Alec swallowed, words currently stuck in his throat, and just stared.

Magnus smiled, seeing the archer so dumbstruck. He sat gracefully at the edge of Alec’s table, gently swirling the wine in his own cup. Alec tried very hard not to stare at the curve of his hip and narrow waist.

“I’ve heard you had quite an exciting trip,” Magnus said, taking a sip of his drink. His tone was warm and little husky and his eyes shone with amusement.

“Dragon,” Alec answered, finally finding his voice. “Who told you?”

“I went to Dorian as soon as I heard that you were back, to return his book about temporal shifts,” Magnus said, “and I heard all about how valiantly you fought.” He chuckled. “You would think the man was trying to play matchmaker. Little does he know…”

“I wasn’t that much of a help.” Alec could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. “Dorian is exaggerating. Like he always does.”

“Darling, you put an arrow through the beast’s eye from over a hundred yards. I would say that was quite a shot.” Magnus smirked. “I bet Varric is going to be pissed that he missed the opportunity. I think he’s going to regret staying at Skyhold for the time being.”

Alec was about to say something else but a deafening cacophony of cheers erupted from the group occupying the largest table in the corner. Iron Bull and his Chargers called out loudly to the Inquisitor, who had just entered the tavern. Accompanied by Dorian and Cullen, Orodwen Lavellan joined the mercenaries in their celebration of dragon slaying. Commander Cullen gave Alec a short nod as they passed his table, a silent acknowledgment for the job well done.

“It seems like this party is going to get louder any minute now,” Magnus said as he observed the group getting comfortable and ordering their drinks. He was well aware of how Alec disliked noisy places. “And I see you are almost done with that ale. Do you still need more alcohol?”

“Dragons,” Alec muttered before downing the rest of his beer, as if that one word explained everything.

Magnus just laughed, so maybe it did.

“Then I tell you what,” Magnus leaned down a little to whisper into Alec’s ear, making the younger man inhale sharply at their close proximity, “I have the rest of this wine opened in my quarters. How about you grab an extra cup and we can finish it off in my room?”

Alec looked at the mage, at his twinkling eyes and small smile. He smelled vaguely of sandalwood and a mixture of some exotic spices that Alec didn’t really know. One of Magnus’ hands was resting on the table and his pinky finger touched Alec’s hand, a tiny point of contact that seemed to spread warmth throughout his entire body.

He could still remember those hands, touching him so reverently before they departed for Crestwood. How Magnus kissed him and caressed his skin and made him feel more than he had ever felt while he was in the Templar order. Before they followed Cullen and left Kirkwall and headed for the conclave. Before the Inquisition.

Alec had closed himself off to feeling anything for so long and yet here was Magnus, the foreign apostate, tearing down his walls and making him feel again. Forcing him to forget the fact that he had been drifting for so long, lacking real direction and purpose. Making him forgo the duty and the responsibilities that weighed him down so much.

Making him _want_.

“Yeah,” Alec said, a little breathlessly, pleased with the way Magnus’ stare sharpened with desire, “I would like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic in this series is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
